Nostalgia Critic Requests
Since he is back now and even reviewing movies that aren't quite nostalgic here are some requests. Movies *Mr Magorium's Wonder Emporium *Barney's Great Adventure *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra *Green Lantern *Elektra *Alvin and the Chipmunks *The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas *Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed *Frozen Assets *Fred: The Movie *The Smurfs (2011 movie) *Yogi Bear (2010 movie) *Red Dawn (2012 remake) *A Good Day to Die Hard *Happly N'ever After *47 Ronin *Deck the Halls *Santa With Muscles *Ooogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure *Bedtime Stories *Natural-Born Killers *Plan 9 From Outer Space *Manos: The Hands of Fate *Problem Child *Pinocchio's Revenge *Leviathan *Night of the Demon (1980 film) *Alien vs Predator * Alien vs Predator: Requiem *The Adventures of Pluto Nash *Mom and Dad Save the World *The Hottie and the Nottie *Bucky Larson: Born to Be a Star *Machete Kills *Alexander(2004 film) *Slappy and the Stinkers *Little Nicky *Where the Boys Are '84 * Scary Movie * Grown-Ups * Jack and Jill * C.H.U.D. * Fritz the Cat * Kite (2014 film) * Hop * Fat Albert * Noah's Ark (Aka El Arca, Guest Star: Valdracus) * Exodus * Immortals * The Nut Job * Strange Magic * Godzilla 1985 * Pinocchio (2002) * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen * House of Wax (2005 film) * Space Transformer (English dub of Micro Commando Diatron-5) * The Postman * Spawn * Speed 2: Cruise Control * Dragonball: Evolution * The Mod Squad * Big Bully * Delgo * The Nutcracker in 3-D TV Shows: *Yin Yang Yo! (if he's not going to do Jetix Month) *Marvel Action Hour *Out of Jimmy's Head *The Batman (if he won't do Old vs New on it) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 version)(if he won't do Old vs New on it) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Family Guy *VR Troopers *Masked Rider *Big Bad Beetleborgs *Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog *Johnny Test *The Brothers Flub *Clutch Cargo *VeggieTales #Round the Twist #Skippy the Bush Kangaroo Old vs New *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles( 2003) *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983) vs He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) *Thundercats (1985) vs Thundercats (2011) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) vs The Batman (2004) *Superfriends (1973) vs Justice League (2001) *The Crazies (1973) vs The Crazies (2010) *Scarface (1932) vs Scarface (1983) *Dawn of the Dead (1978) vs Dawn of the Dead (2004) *Godzilla (1954) vs Godzilla (2014) *A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) vs A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) *Fame (1980) vs Fame (2009) *Black Christmas (1974) vs Black Christmas (2006) *Total Recall (1990) vs Total Recall (2012) *Robocop (1987) vs Robocop (2014) *Dracula (1931) vs Bram Stroker's Dracula (1992) *Night of the Living Dead (1968) vs Night of the Living Dead (1990) *Fright Night (1985) vs Fright Night (2011) *The Hulk (2003) vs The Incredible Hulk (2008) *Footloose (1984) vs Footloose (2011) Raiders of the Story Arc *Beast Wars *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *Thundercats Top 11 Lists *Best Non-Nostalgic Animated Shows *Actors Who Swear the Most *Greatest Giant Movie Monsters *Tourettes Guy Moments * Best Angry Video Game Nerd Episodes * YouTube Channels * Scariest PSA's (any category from around the world) Themed Months *Jetix Month (for just in case he wants to review other Jetix shows alongside Yin Yang Yo!) *Adam Sandler Month (films like Little Nicky, Grown Ups, and Jack and Jill) *Nostalgia-Ween 4 (movies like Scary Movie, Eight-Legged Freaks, and Night of the Demon) *Sequel Month 2 *Robin Williams Month *Parody Month Editorials: *Is Flash Animation Really That Impressive? *Clash of the Generations: Does it Really Matter? *Is it the Inside That Counts? *Is Pulp Fiction a Masterpiece? *Why Do Movies Based Off of Video Games Suck? *Is Disney Doomed in the 2000s? *Are YouTube Poops Really That Funny? *Is Jetix Really that Bad? *Is Premium Cable Television Superior to Broadcast Network or Basic Cable Television? *Are International Shows More Overlooked? What You Never Knew About: *Pulp Fiction *The Wizard of Oz *Lethal Weapon *Superman: The Movie *The Avengers *Reservoir Dogs *Die Hard *The Terminator *Toy Story WTR (Was That Real) *Dumb and Dumber (cartoon series) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (cartoon series) *RoboCop: The Animated Series *The New Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Rambo: The Force of Freedom *Yin Yang Yo! *Round the Twist Ideas For New Segments of the Show: *Clip Collection (In the same style of the AVGN's Clip Collection). My ideas are: Top 11 Animation Errors, Top 11 Worst Performances, Top 11 Worst Celebrities, Top 11 Weirdest Moments, Top 11 Worst Plot Twists, Top 11 Worst Movie Endings, etc. Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Requests